La casa del Terror…
by Una-demente-suelta
Summary: Porque esa no era una simple casa. Esa casa tenía sus secretos e historias, secretos que esperan ser revelados, historias que quieren ser contadas y escuchadas… Originalmente de Jek-Scarlet, re-subido y re-escrito, por mí…
1. Sólo una fotografía

Holas… Bueno, éste será mi primer fic de terror, espero que les guste… Originalmente la historia es de una de mis mejores amigas de Fanfiction, Jek-Scarlet, espero hacerlo tan bien como ella…

Nota-. Ninguno de los personajes de las Powerpuff Girls me pertenece, los personajes de Boro y Jessica son de **Jek-Scarlet**; Karla, Ania de **Powerdark**; y Alex y Kriss que son de ambas…

**Sólo una fotografía…**

Vaya, ¿dónde estamos? No tengo ni la más mínima idea… Y todo gracias al idiota de Butch, que decidió alquilar un "auto", que estaría mejor como chatarra, también gracias a los idiotas de sus hermanos, ya que Brick, que estaba al volante, empezó a pelear con Boomer de no sé qué de los frenos, que al final gracias a un despiste un árbol apareció_literalmente_ de la nada, un momento escuchábamos a esos dos pelear, y al siguiente estábamos estampados contra ese estúpido árbol…

-Genial, simplemente genial—dijo Karla frunciendo el ceño.

-Más vale que no lo mencionen—le contestó Brick de muy mal humor.

Hacía frío, pero no del frío invernal, sino del otoñal, el frío que baila con las hojas al viento a dar la vueltas y vueltas sin parar

El camino donde habíamos chocado era como ese de las películas que a los lados del camino hay una gran cantidad de árboles uno al lado del otro, y sólo se ve el horizonte a lo lejos, y lo malo es que era algo tarde; la única que estaba de un humor más o menos feliz era Jessica, que de un momento a otro sacó una de sus amadas cámaras y empezó a sacar fotos a diestra y siniestra, hubo un momento en que utilizó a Ania, Bubbles y Blossom como sus modelos, que muy felices posaban. Se escuchaba "Ponte así… Perfecto" y luego los muchos click indicando que la foto había sido tomada. Mientras ellas estaban en eso los chicos "arreglaban" ese "auto", o en otras palabras se agachaban y miraban decepcionados esa chatarra. Le sugerí a Karla adentrarnos un poco a ése bosque, pasamos unos cuantos árboles y llegamos a un precipicio muy alto, ahí estaba una roca enorme, dispuesta bajo un árbol frondoso, que estaba un poco marrón, una vista preciosa debo admitir. La verdad a mí no me había agradado mucho la idea de venir a este viaje, el cual se les había ocurrido a los idiotas de los chicos, nos arrastraron a ésa chatarra a pesar de nuestras protestas, y desde ahí ya había comenzado muy mal… Jessica volvió al pedazo de chatarra y de su bolso sacó una de esas cámaras antiguas, donde una vez sacada la foto la tienes en pocos segundos en tus manos, sacó unas cuantas fotos del paisaje, yo me quedé mirando el horizonte, se acercó a Karla y a mí, y tomo una fotografía; no dije nada, la verdad no me molestaba en absoluto. Me entregó la fotografía a mí, ya que Karla no le dio la más mínima importancia. En cuanto tuve la foto en mis manos nos sonrió y se fue muy feliz con su novio, Boro y comenzaron a besarse… Tengo una pregunta para ella, ¿cómo termino con ese tonto? Bueno, no sé de qué me quejo, si yo terminé siendo la novia del idiota de Butch, pero bueno, eso no interesa para nada…

-¡No quiero ver nada inapropiado! ¡MEJOR VÁYANSE A UN MOTEL!—les gritó Karla.

-¡NO MOLESTES!—le gritó mordazmente Boro, quien siguió besándose con su novia, ignorándonos completamente.

-Te dejo, iré a alejar a Kriss de mi hermana—habló Karla al ver que el inocente Kriss se propasaba con Ania; bueno, sólo se estaban besando, pero las manos de él al parecer eran muy inquietas…

Busqué el cómo distraerme de todo eso que me rodeada, y recordé la foto que aún traía en mis manos, le eché un vistazo, para ver cómo quedó… Lo que vi ahí me dejó paralizada, y sentí cómo un escalofrío recorría mi espalda, en la foto salíamos Karla y yo, sentadas sobre la roca bajo en árbol; algunas hojas caían suavemente, tras nosotras se veía un campo con algunos árboles de matices dorados, el cielo se veía algo gris; la foto se veía increíble, hasta parecía de revista… Al examinarla con más calma tragué duro, me di la vuelta y no vi a nadie; volví a mirar la fotografía, y sí, ahí estaba a un lado de uno de los árboles del fondo, mirando hacia nosotras. Estaba cubierta por un vestido blanco, sostenido por débiles breteles que parecían a punto de caerse por amenazantes pechos; su cabello negro largo y ondulado caía sobre sus hombros y parte de su rostro, por último su figura, que bien podría cautivar a cualquier hombre. Cualquiera diría que era una mujer que justo pasaba por allí, pero a mí me sorprendió el hecho de que parecía flotar, su figura parecía ser traslúcida. Además, cada vez que miraba la imagen con más atención, la figura cambiaba de lugar. Primero estaba en uno de los árboles del fondo alejada de nosotras, parpadeé fuertemente, y ahora estaba aún más cerca, bajo otro árbol, cada vez se acercaba más a nosotras, en un segundo apareció bajo el árbol que me cubría, y en cuestión de segundos estaba tras de mí en la fotografía. Me estremecí y asuste, los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron y la piel se me puso de gallina. Giré mi cuello bruscamente; nada, detrás de mí no había nada ni nadie. Volví la vista al frente… Pestañé varias veces, mire detrás de mí nuevamente y quede así un buen rato; tal vez solo era mi imaginación, tal vez sólo era por el cansancio o me golpeé la cabeza al salir de la chatarra… Volví mi atención a la imagen, ahora estaba más cerca, parecía que se había parado justo frente a la cámara, pude notar sus ojos, a través de su cabello negro, eran azules, opacos, sin brillo alguno, sin felicidad, sin vida… No supe qué hacer, y por alguna razón no me atreví a botar o romper la foto, entonces la guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón rápidamente. A lo mejor sólo era mi imaginación y nada más; claro, estaba estresada y me imaginaba cosas; sí, eso debía de ser…

Al fin los chicos aceptaron que la chatarra no tenía remedio, justo cuando estaba anocheciendo. Decidimos caminar hacia una casa, que se encontraba muy cerca, aunque no la vimos antes... Al llegar vimos a un hombre de edad bastante avanzada, yo diría que tendría unos 70 o más, montaba un caballo realmente hermoso, de color negro

-Hola jóvenes ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?—pregunto amablemente regalándonos una sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias—dijo Blossom—chocamos y queremos saber si hay algún taller cerca.

-¿Chocaron?—preguntó borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Sí, y queremos saber si hay algún taller donde podamos arreglar el auto, y un lugar donde quedarnos- hablo amablemente Boomer

-Talleres por aquí no hay—nos dijo—pero yo puedo arreglarlo si desean—hizo una pausa—y donde quedarse eso si no lo sé…—en ese momento apareció una mujer mayor, también a caballo; no parecía ser tan vieja como el hombre, tendría unos 40 o 45 años, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes…

-¿Ustedes son los que chocaron?—preguntó la mujer ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno tal vez había visto el auto en el camino ya que al parecer veía de ahí…

-Sí—respondió Jessica.

-¿Sabe si hay algún lugar donde podemos quedarnos?—preguntó Ania amablemente.

-Claro, la casa que está allí está vacía, pueden quedarse en ella, no hay ningún problema—dijo sonriendo, pude notar que el hombre se tensaba y estaba pálido.

-¿En serio?—preguntó Butch

-Claro jóvenes, mi hermano aquí presente, puede arreglar su auto, a juzgar por los daños en una semana, y luego ustedes podrán seguir su camino—dijo con una sonrisa dulce—y si necesitan algo, el pueblo está muy cerca, no hay que caminar mucho…

-Se lo agradecemos, en verdad—dijo Brick, la mujer nos acompañó hasta la casa, y nos la mostró, una vez dentro el cuarto que me había tocado me tiré en la cama y saque la fotografía de mi bolsillo… La sorpresa que me llevé fue muy grande; en la fotografía no había nadie, la mujer había desaparecido, y donde se supone salíamos Karla y yo no había nadie, además el hermoso paisaje que se mostraba se había ensombrecido, el árbol se había secado y el sol estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nubes…

Tape mi boca con una mano, mis ojos querían salirse de sus cuencas, mi corazón se puso a latir desbocado, tiré la fotografía a un lado de la cama; sólo era mi imaginación y nada más, sólo eso… Porque sólo era una fotografía y nada más, me di la vuelta y cerré los ojos, de un momento a otro sentí una presencia en la habitación, me di la vuelta lentamente y al hacerlo noté que las cortinas se estaban moviendo, ¿por qué? Si las ventanas estaban cerradas… Bueno, nada de esto es cierto, no es cierto, es hora de dormir…

**_Continuará…_**

No sé si estará bien o mal, le puse un poco de lo mío, Jek-Scarlet hizo los primeros tres capítulos, mi deber es terminar el fic… Espero que les llame la atención y me dejen uno que otro review… Bye…


	2. Los ojos bajo la cama

Holis, aquí viene la próxima entrega, lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero hay algunos problemillas con mi internet, y no pude publicar. Este capítulo estará narrado por Bubbles, espero que les guste…

Nota-. Ninguno de los personajes de las Powerpuff Girls me pertenece, además los personajes de Boro y Jessica son de **Jek-Scarlet**; Karla, Ania de **Powerdark**; y Alex y Kriss que son de ambas…

**Los ojos bajo la cama**

Luego de un choque impactante y una pequeña caminata por un bosquecillo llegamos a la casa donde nos hospedaríamos en esa semana, estaba muy feliz, ese lugar me gustó demasiado, a la hora de repartir habitaciones me tocó compartirla con Jess, era muy bonita y acogedora, las paredes estaban pintadas con pequeñas flores, tenía dos camas, una frente a la otra, en dos lugares opuestos de la habitación, mi cama estaba al lado de la puerta, y la de Jess estaba junto a una enorme ventana, que tenía una vista maravillosa, al medio de la habitación había un espejo victoriano de cuerpo entero, con flores talladas con total delicadeza en los costados, al echarme en mi cama noté perfectamente el reflejo de la cama de Jess, supongo que desde donde ella estaba se veía el mío, me senté sobre mi cama y comencé a recapitular los hechos de ese día, de repente Jess me distrajo de mis divagaciones…

-Muero de sueño, voy a dormir—dijo tirándose sobre su cama y quedando profundamente dormida.

Decidí imitarla, el viaje y las emociones del día habían sido muy fuertes, era mejor descansar, pero por más que intentaba no lograba conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin ningún resultado aparente, el sueño se me había ido y tenía la impresión de que alguien me observaba, me incorporé un poco y observé alrededor de la habitación, nada, de repente noté algo en la cama de Jess, miré al espejo y noté que estaba profundamente dormida, opté por levantarme por un vaso de agua, que al entrar por mi garganta fue como un hechizo mágico, ya que en cuanto me eché en la cama y cerré los ojos me dejé llevar por el cansancio y quedé profundamente dormida, de un momento a otro me desperté sobresaltada, es como cuando sabes que tuviste una pesadilla, pero no logras recordar nada de ella, traté de calmarme, miré a mi alrededor, aún era de noche, de un momento a otro me puse inquieta, un horrible escalofrío me recorrió la columna, mi respiración se volvió irregular, me comencé a hiperventilar, al tratar de calmarme me invadió un horrendo presentimiento, el cual no me dejaba pensar con claridad, al mirar mi cuerpo me di cuenta de que las mantas que me cubrían no estaban, empecé a buscar las mantas con mucho afán, pero no las encontraba, al agacharme para ver si habían caído no las encontré, pero a medida que mis ojos se adecuaron a la oscuridad noté parte de la sábana bajo mi cama, al agacharme noté que todas las frazadas que me cubrían terminaron bajo la cama, ¿cómo habían llegado ahí? Estiré la mano y las tomé para taparme con ellas, pasé una mirada por la habitación, algo brillante me llamó la atención en la parte baja del espejo, más bien dicho, bajo la cama de Jess, no vi nada, pero para asegurarme la vi a ella, su respiración era e lo más tranquila, sus mantas la tapaban hasta la cintura, una de sus manos colgaba de la cama y la otra bajo su almohada. Me recosté en la cama mirando al techo ¿Cómo habían llegado las sabanas allí? ¿Por qué no recordaba esa pesadilla? ¿Por qué sentí esa sensación de estar siendo observada? La verdad no creía que allá sido la pesadilla lo que me haya despertado, había algo más. Algo que no podía descifrar, giré mi cabeza nuevamente al espejo, lo que vi me heló el corazón, me hiperventilé por segunda vez y abrí desmesuradamente los ojos, bajo la cama de Jessica podía ver claramente unos ojos amarillos, como de gato, los cuales me miraban con perversión mientras lamía la mano de mi quería amiga depravadamente. Quise gritar para que los chicos viniesen, para que Jessica despertara. Pero tenía miedo que si lo hacía lo que estuviese bajo la cama saltase a atacarme…

-Jess—traté de gritar, pero lo único que salió de mis labios fue un susurro imperceptible.

Pude ver como sonreía sin dejar de lamer la mano de mi amiga, su lengua pasaba por la palma de su mano; al parecer le estaba produciendo cosquillas a mi amiga al hacer eso ya que se revolvió un poco. Jessica comenzó a gemir y luego llorar. Quería grítale que despertara de una vez. Que había un ente extraño y sádico bajo su cama. Que hiciera algo. Quería yo poder hacer algo. Quería gritar para que alguien viniera, pero de mi boca no salían más que una especie de llanto lastimero. Lo siguiente que se me ocurrió fue ahuyentarlo con la luz, así que me estiré lo más rápido que pude hacia la lámpara que había al lado de mi cama, y, en efecto lo que sea que haya sido desapareció. Volteé buscando aquella cosa, pero no la encontraba en ningún lado de la habitación, Jess estaba despertando, lo sabía, un mínimo de luz es suficiente para despertarla, vaya ironía, un insignificante rayito de luz la podría haber despertado, pero un extraño ente lamiendo su mano en un gesto perverso y sádico no…

-¿Bubbles, qué pasa?—dijo adormilada e incorporándose perezosamente—apaga la luz por favor, sabes que no me deja dormir.

-Jess, tengo miedo—dije en un susurro suficientemente audible para ella.

-¿Por qué?—dijo preocupada, yendo hasta mi cama, le conté todo lo que había visto, ella se limitó a escucharme en silencio.

-¿P-puedo dormir con, contigo?—dije tímidamente, ella asintió y se acostó a mi lado, me abrazó y empezó a acariciar mi cabeza— ¿Te molestaría demasiado dejar la luz encendida?

-No, en lo más mínimo, si eso te deja dormir tranquila no me opongo para nada—dijo con una cálida sonrisa, aunque yo sabía que no iba a dormir al igual que yo y a la mañana siguiente estaría de muy mal humor. Mire de nuevo hacia el espejo, ahí estaban esos ojos amarillos, pude notar como se relamía los labios y me dedicaba una sonrisa perturbadora para luego desaparecer en un pestañeo. Jess no durmió en toda la noche, ya que hacía lo posible por calmarme, yo pude dormir a eso de las 7:00, aunque luego Blossom nos obligó a levantarnos, justo dos horas después, ya que estaba gritando en nuestra habitación. De algo estaba segura; no volvería a dormir en esa habitación jamás…

Y esos ojos, esos horribles y perturbadores ojos amarillos junto a esa macabra sonrisa, no los olvidaría en mi vida. Porque esa imagen del sádico relamiéndose y sonriendo me había sorprendido y se había quedado grabada en mi mente permanentemente…

**_Continuará…_**

¿Merezco algún review?


	3. Y te comerá

Hola… ¿Qué hay en su vida fuera del internet? Bueno, este capítulo es sólo un pequeño relleno para uno de los capítulos posteriores, es para que se llegue a entender uno, o quizá dos capítulos futuros, lo narro yo…

Nota-. Ninguno de los personajes de las Powerpuff Girls me pertenece, además los personajes de Boro y Jessica son de **Jek-Scarlet**; Karla, Ania de **Powerdark**; y Alex y Kriss que son de ambas…

**Y te comerá…**

_…Duérmete niño, duérmete ya…_

Un niño, que desde hace poco dormía tranquilamente, despertó de golpe, totalmente asustado, con esos ojos color miel abiertos desmesuradamente, con miedo y terror reflejados en ellos, tenía la carita deformada por el miedo, otra vez… Otra vez esa canción que sonaba cada noche fuera de su ventana, lo había escuchado una vez más. Cada noche era lo mismo, un pequeño fragmento de esa canción que provenía de afuera de su habitación, siempre se había preguntado quién era, quién lo iba a atormentar cada noche, se puso en posición fetal, buscando su autoprotección, no quería pensar en eso, quería olvidar esa voz…

_…Duérmete niño, duérmete ya…_

Esa voz… Esta vez sonaba más fuerte que en otras ocasiones, cada vez más fuerte, y cerca. Esa voz ya no estaba en la ventana, de eso estaba completamente seguro, venía de… Del pasillo… Hubo un fugaz momento en el cual se le cruzó por la mente la idea de salir de la seguridad de su cama e ir a investigar; pero al recorrer un poco el cubrecama de estampado de cochecitos de fórmula uno para llegar a pisar la cálida alfombra de su habitación notó como la perilla era girada lentamente. Un horrible escalofrío lo recorrió por completo, su primer instinto fue taparse con el cubrecama hasta la cabeza y contener la respiración, de sus hermosos ojitos color miel ya comenzó a resbalar unas gotas saladas, pero él las ignoró por completo. Los segundos se estaban volviendo eternos, el niño seguía bajo el cubrecama, estaba muy incómodo, y tenía una sensación desagradable sobre lo que sea que haya entrado en su habitación, todo su pequeño cuerpecito temblaba de miedo. Pasaron muchos minutos en esta posición, no había ni el más mínimo ruido, así que decidió levantar el cubrecama, para poder tomar un poco de aire fresco. Contó… Uno… Dos… Tres… Se incorporó levemente y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, para luego volver a sumergirse, cual pececito en el mar, bajo su cubrecama.

_…Duérmete niño, duérmete ya… Que viene el coco…_

Su miedo se hizo aún más grande al notar, en esas fracciones de segundo que asomó la cabeza, que la puerta estaba totalmente abierta, en ese momento le pasó por la mente que fue una muy mala idea el haberse quedado solo en casa cuando sus padres salieron. Tendría que haber ido a la casa de algún amigo suyo, o incluso a la de sus abuelos, como era la idea inicial. Pero no, él les había insistido e insistido, que era grande, que podía cuidarse solo, hasta que le dijeron que sí, que podría quedarse unas cuantas horas solo mientras que sus padres iban a la fiesta de su tía, la cual era sólo de adultos… Escuchó en unas pisadas en su habitación, las cuales se dirigían lentamente a su cama, se agarró fuertemente a su cubrecama, y cerró fuertemente sus pequeños ojitos, ya inundados por las lágrimas. De repente el cubrecama fue jalado violentamente, alertando al niño y haciendo que se acurruque sobre sí mismo para tratar de protegerse…

_…Duérmete niño, duérmete ya… Que viene el coco y…_

Al escuchar esto último el niño gritó, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta, y en una fracción de segundo sintió el cómo ese algo se abalanzaba sobre él, le sonrió mostrando sus dientes, tanto como su ortodoncia, justo antes de lanzarse sobre él sin contemplaciones y clavarle los dientes. La carne se desgarró con una facilidad asombrosa, gracias a los dientes de metal que poseía…

_…te comerá…_

La presa de aquel ser cae muerta en pocos segundos, a un lado de su cama, manchando su pijamita amarilla con sangre, al igual que la alfombra de la habitación. Lo último que se aprecia de él es su carita, totalmente desfigurada por la violencia del ataque y el miedo que sufrió antes de su espantosa muerte, y sus ojitos, esos ojitos color miel, mostraban un dolor incalculable, que le estremecería el corazón a cualquiera…

_…Duérmete niño, duérmete ya… Que viene el coco, y te comerá…_

**_Continuará…_**

¿Reviews?


	4. La habitación ro

Yo: Primero que nada, gracias a:

**-Anonimatraumada**

**-VPandora**

**-Roux et Rose **(a pesar de los problemillas)

**-mimiher**

**-Jek-Scarlet**

**-hgyvfffgjug ha**

**-Alguiendeporah**

Yo: No les agradecí al inicio, pero gracias a todas ustedes tengo 12 reviews… Bueno, continuando con esto este capítulo será narrado por Butch…

**Ale: Las PPG no nos pertenecen, en realidad, ni idea de a quién le pertenecen.**

Yo: Además los personajes de Boro y Jessica son de **Jek-Scarlet**; Karla, Ania de **Powerdark**; y Alex y Kriss que son de ambas…

**La habitación ro…**

¿Por qué el destino me odia? Bueno, para empezar, gracias a los idiotas de mis hermanos terminé en esta choza, y además no se puede dormir tranquilo, ya que las camas están infestadas de termitas y hacen ruidos con cada movimiento que haces en la cama.

-Bueno chicos, es la hora de dormir, segunda noche, faltan sólo cinco más, ánimo—dice Blossom, creo que no ve la realidad, dos de sus amigas están traumadas por no sé qué y nadie quiere pasar ni un solo segundo más bajo este techo, al menos yo, que quiero dormir decentemente.

-Pido que se me cambie de habitación—exijo, no soportaré que mi sueño siga siendo interrumpido por unos estúpidos bichitos.

-Pero sólo hay un cuarto así que está libre, es pequeño y es de…

No dejo que Blossom termine su boba explicación, voy en busca del cuartito que me indicó, llego a la dichosa puerta, que es, ¿rosada? No, debe ser la suciedad; entro y me encuentro con encaje rosado por todas partes, ni una sola ventana, vía de aireación o algo por donde entre la luz, muchos muñecos de peluche, y el infaltable juego de porcelana…

-Jajaja, que buena elección para dormir Butch—es Brick, viene a molestarme, como siempre.

-¿Por qué no entras a ver mejor cómo es tu cuartito de princesa?—dice Boro junto a él, empujándome dentro y cerrando la puerta.

-¡ABRAN DE UNA VEZ, PAR DE IDIOTAS!

-No… Jajajajajajajaja—dicen ambos a la vez, yo empiezo a forcejear la puerta, pero no consigo nada, bueno, es de noche, tengo una cama que parece de lo más sana, estoy solo y cansado, así que mejor me voy a dormir, me hecho en la camita y cierro los ojos, aunque después de dar vueltas y vueltas en esa camita, en la que en realidad no entro, y termino durmiendo en el suelo; yo, que cambié de habitación para poder dormir en una cama libre de bichos molestos, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar…

-¿Po qué tas aquí? Tenes que irte…—pregunta de repente la voz de una niña a mi lado.

Me siento de golpe, me duele la espalda y el cuello por haber dormido en el suelo, pero el tono de esa voz fue más que aterradora y tenía que saber a quién le pertenecía, además de que se supone que no hay nadie más en la casa. Esa voz, aunque la escuché a mi lado, a la vez sonaba lejos; como si estuviera, y a la vez no… Bueno, creo que esta noche tampoco dormiré, esa voz me llenó miedo, e igualmente perdí el sueño, me subo a la camita y me siento mirando el pequeño tocador que se encuentra frente a mí, lo miro; no hago nada más. De repente el sueño me invade y empiezo a cabecear, de un momento a otro…

-¿Po qué tas aquí? Tenes que irte…—me despierta la aguda y horrible vocecita…

Me paro, me acerco corriendo a la puerta y tiro de ella, pero no sirve de nada, la puerta no se mueve ni un milímetro, debe ser que los idiotas de Brick y Boro pusieron una tranca o algo así; empiezo a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, debo apartar el sueño, para que la voz esa no vuelva a aparecer, pero en el momento en que me detengo para ver una ventana, que, estoy cien por ciento seguro, no estaba ahí cuando entré hace unas horas…

-¿Po qué tas aquí? Tenes que irte…—de nuevo la voz, un fuerte escalofrío recorre mi espalda, me volteo lo más rápido que el cuerpo me permite y esta vez la veo, está en un costado, es una niña de unos cinco años, está aferrando una mantita gris, con manchas de lodo, entre sus brazos; no puedo ver su rostro, pero se nota que está triste y lloró mucho, sus ojos están opacos, sin brillo, pero muestran su desesperación con total claridad, parece que está flotando unos milímetros sobre el suelo, me aferro a la cama para no carme…

-¿Po qué tas aquí? Tenes que ir…—antes de que termine la última palabra, mira aterrada hacia el espejo de su tocador, no veo nada, pero ella empieza a temblar y gimotear, de un momento a otro desaparece y me deja esa horrible sensación… Me acerco al espejo, veo mi reflejo y, como siempre, me calmo al ver esa perfección frente a mí, pero el espejo se quiebra en uno de los costados, tuve que contenerme para no gritar, al acercarme a ver el punto de choque noto el detalle de un puño cerrado sobre él, y lo peor, es que de éste, está saliendo sangre; vuelvo a ver mi reflejo, pero no me encuentro ahí, en lugar de mi perfecto rostro, aparece un tipo muy flacucho, con los ojos ausentes, literalmente, no tenía ojos, en lugar de éstos tenía unas cuencas vacías y tenía una sonrisa hipócrita en su feo rostro, unos pedazos del espejo caen, y, desde el otro lado del espejo, la figura toma uno y acerca el pedazo al su cuello, se lastima ligeramente, y de la herida empieza a salir unas gotas de sangre, horrorizado me veo a mí mismo y compruebo que estoy agarrando un trozo del espejo, que está lleno de sangre…

**‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ En otro lugar de la casa ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽**

**Normal POV:**

-¿En serio? ¿No crees que se enojará?—decía Brick colocándose una máscara y un disfraz de cuerpo completo de lobo (Dios sabe de dónde los sacaron) junto a Boro.

-No importa, con tal de ver su cara…—dijo riendo con malicia.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta rosada, en la que se supone dormía Butch, pero al empujar la puerta no pudieron abrirla, algo la bloqueaba.

-¿Qué hacemos?—susurró Boro.

-¡BUUUUTCH!—gritó Brick golpeando la puerta molesto.

-Lo arruinaste—lo regañó—bueno, mejor si lo molestamos un rato—dijo cambiando a un semblante divertido.

-¡BUUUUTCH!—gritaron amos a la vez, no recibieron respuesta, esperaron unos minutos y nuevamente—¡BUUUUTCH!

Ambos se empezaron a hartar, se quitaron los disfraces y empezaron a golpear la puerta frenéticamente, pero ambos, totalmente agotados, se echaron sobre la puerta a descansar…

-Oye, ¿no sientes un calorcito?—preguntó Boro.

-Oye, por favor, no te me insinúes, que a mí sí me gustan las chicas…

-No, en la p-p-p-pue…—tartamudeó Boro dándose la vuelta y viendo lo que escurría de la puerta.

-¿Qué?—dijo Brick, al voltearse palideció…

De la puerta escurría sangre, la puerta que hace uno segundos tenía un bonito color rosa palo, se volvió de un rojo intenso… Ambos se asustaron como nunca, se fueron corriendo a su habitación y trataron de olvidar el horrible espectáculo que marcaría sus vidas…

**‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ Con Butch ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽ⱷ‽**

**Butch POV:**

El sujeto del espejo seguía haciéndose heridas, esta vez en los brazos, y yo no podía hacer nada, no podía decir _basta_, no podía ejercer mi voluntad, esa imagen me tenía controlado, yo sólo podía mirar el cómo me estaba haciendo daño a mí también, las heridas dolían, pero no eran como para hacerme un daño real, volví mi vista alrededor, mi cuerpo sequía ejerciendo la voluntad del ser del espejo, pero pude volver mi cabeza para ver la habitación, todo a mi alrededor se tornaba rojo, los peluches que estaban graciosamente acomodados en las repisas del cuarto perdieron sus ojos y los años se posaron de golpe en ellos, desgreñados y sucios, volví mi mirada al espejo, el tipo ya no estaba, me veía mí mismo… Estaba echado en un costado de la habitación, mis ojos no se encontraban en mis cuencas, y mi cuerpo estaba tirado, a mi lado, la niña estaba sentada, me veía con los ojos divertidos, decía algo que no pude escuchar… De repente todo desapareció, volvió a su estado inicial, me toqué el cuello, y la herida ya no se encontraba ahí, me remangué un brazo, no había nada, el otro… Me quedé paralizado, ahí había una herida cerrada, como si me la hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo, se notaba claramente escrito _"¿Por qué estás aquí? Tienes que irte" _con esto más fue suficiente, mis piernas no pudieron sostenerse más tiempo, caí de golpe sobre la alfombra rosa, lo último que recuerdo ver fue a la niña, con su aguda vocecita, pero sonaba preocupada, y mientras lo decía su voz se alejaba más y más…

-¿Po qué tas aquí? Vete AHORAAAAA…

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: Mi primer capítulo 100 % propio… ¿Qué le pareció? A mí me gustó…

**Ale: A mí me dio miedo…**

Yo: El título es "_La habitación ro…" _porque la habitación se torna entre R-O-s-a y R-O-ja, así que la dejé ahí…

**Ale: Apúrate, no tenemos toda la noche…**

Yo Bueno, bueno ¬¬… Agradezco a todos y todas las que dejan reviews, a Jek-Scarlet por regalarme su fic, y a una de las MEJORES amigas que tengo en mi vida, no de esta página…

**Ale: No podemos decir su nombre, por seguridad…**

Yo: …Pero sí sus iniciales, GRACIAS **A.I.C.P**. POR TOOOODOS TUS CONSEJOS… Ojalá me dejes un review…

**Ale: Bye**


	5. El niño de los ojos color miel

Yo: Lo lamento, tenía un poco (muy) abandonado este fic, pero aquí está la próxima entrega…

**Ale: Ojalá y les guste…**

_Any: Estábamos un poco…_

Leydi: …de inspiración, pero aquí va…

**_Ale y Any: Las PPG no nos pertenecen, en realidad, ni idea de a quién le pertenecen._**

Leydi y Yo: Además los personajes de Boro y Jessica son de **Jek-Scarlet**; Karla, Ania de **Powerdark**; y Alex y Kriss que son de ambas…

**El niño de los ojos color miel**

Sólo cinco días más, cinco días más y nos vamos de esta pocilga. Cinco días más y escapo de aquí. Definitivamente nunca más accederé a ir a la nada con todos estos torpes. El cuarto que comparto con Kriss no es nada lindo, mucho menos espacioso, pero es algo cómodo, sin contar los ruidos que se escuchan por ahí. Bueno, supongo que son animales salvajes, aquí en el bosque ¿qué más esperaban?

No puedo dormir, este aburrimiento en serio que quita el sueño, es muy extraño, normalmente uno se duerme de inmediato. Por suerte para mí el sueño empieza a invadirme, poco a poco voy cerrando los párpados…

Un horrible grito me despierta de repente, bueno, mejor dicho, dos, parecen los chicos, deben estar gastando bromas, como siempre. En la cama de adelante, Kriss está roncando, ¿cómo pude dormir con todo ese ruido? No importa, mejor voy a decirles que se callen, ya que si no, no dormiré. Salgo de la habitación, no me importa el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Tampoco el sonido de mis pisadas en esa vieja madera. Bajo las gradas y me voy por uno de los pasillos más estrechos de la casa, donde está el cuarto rosita de Butch, pero por más que camino, no encuentro esa puerta rosada; es más, no reconozco esta parte de la casa. Y eso que la recorrí muchas veces con los chicos. No había mucho que ver, es una horrible choza sin habitaciones decentes. Recorro un pasillo que no recordaba haber atravesado otros días. Al pasar por ahí noto que las paredes del estrecho pasillo adornado por cuadros, en su mayoría mostrando un paisaje desolado y árido, con colores oscuros, opacos, sin vida ni emoción. Llegué a una puerta al final del pasillo, era lisa, no tenía ningún tipo de adorno, estaba entreabierta…

Entré a la pequeña habitación que estaba detrás de la puerta, un extraño movimiento en la cama que se encontraba al costado me llamó la atención, me fui acercando, lentamente con intención de averiguar quién o qué era eso, a lo mejor una comadreja se había metido ahí dentro, la habitación era muy amplia, tenía las paredes pintadas con colores muy infantiles, la cama era pequeña, con la frazada adornada con carritos de fórmula uno, estaba como nueva, como si los años no hubiesen pasado por ahí, como si apenas esta mañana alguien hubiese venido a ordenar la habitación; algo me dice que le perteneció a un niño pequeño…

Me iba acercando lentamente, cuando escuché un gemido, solté un respingo y me quedé ahí, parado, sin saber qué hacer. Ese gemido era lo menos parecido a algo animal o humano que había escuchado en mi vida, de repente un horrible escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, de repente sentí que una atmósfera de dolor, de odio, de terror se apoderaba de la habitación…

En mi vacilación noté que las sábanas de la camita se movieron un poco, recuperé el valor y reemprendí mi marcha, con un paso algo tembloroso, justo cuando estaba desprendiendo lentamente las sábanas algo parecido a unas pequeñas manitas se apoderaron de las mías, al sentir su contacto me asusté y las retiré torpemente, junto a la sábana que cubría a aquella persona, en el momento en que la retiré un niño cayó al suelo de golpe, no debía superar los siete años, tenía el cabello de un color castaño, o al menos eso me dejaba ver la oscuridad de la habitación, lo único que se notaba a la perfección era el brillo de sus ojitos, con la luna llena, eran de color, ¿miel? Bueno, algo así, y éstos reflejaban horror y también impotencia, que me hacían decaer de repente.

-Lo lamento niño, no era mi…—pero no pude terminar, ya que el niño empezó a gritar sin parar, yo no sabía qué hacer, pero en la excitación del momento no se me ocurrió nada más que darle una soberana bofetada, fue un impulso, en realidad en cuanto se la di me arrepentí, aparté mi mano y sentí en esta algo tibio y viscoso, que escurría de mi mano, la miré y, con horror, comprobé que de ésta escurría sangre en abundancia, como si hubiese tocado una herida abierta, miré al niño y noté que tenía una profunda herida en el cuello, traté de socorrerlo pero era demasiado tarde; no se movía para nada, ¿cómo había terminado así? Traté de recordar cómo había pasado todo eso, pero de un momento otro sentí cómo un algo invisible se apoderaba de mí, todo comenzó a volverse borroso, sentía un voz en mi cabeza, me eché en el suelo, un dolor taladrante se apoderó de mi cabeza, empecé a luchar para no desmayarme, un momento estaba lúcido, y luego todo se me borraba por momentos esporádicos, casi no podía con ese dolor, antes de sucumbir totalmente al dolor escuché que unas palabras salían de mis labios…

-_Duérmete niño, duérmete ya, que viene el coco_…—de repente el niño volvía a llorar, como si hubiese revivido de ese horrible espectáculo, en los cortos momentos de lucidez que sentía veía sus atormentados ojos de miel mirándome con miedo, aferrado a su mantita, iluminado por la luna…

Entonces sentí algo extraño que se apoderaba de mí…

Todo se volvió negro…

**_Continuará…_**

Yo: Tres horas leyendo historias de terror (no las exageradas del internet, libros buenos de Edgar Allan Poe, Stephen King, Mary Shelley, etc.) para que me entre la inspiración para este capítulo.

**Ale: Tuvo que adentrarse más que nunca en su biblioteca privada…**

_Any: …desordenar todo, ya que sus libros están acomodados alfabéticamente por autores (que nerd)…_

Leydi: …y buscar autor por autor todo lo de terror que tenía, un tal Pou, un tal…

Yo: Bueno, basta de criticarme, el capítulo no es muy largo, pero es lo que me salió… Ojalá y les haya gustado…

**_Todas: BYE…_**


End file.
